With the ever increasing use of data communications equipment there is a growing need for electrical connectors for terminating electrical cables thereto and for connecting data equipment or components thereof to each other. Electrical connectors of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,778 (issued on May 22, 1984) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 (issued on Feb. 26, 1985). These connectors include electrical shields for electromagnetic emission protection as well as for electrical and mechanical securement to a metallic braid of an electrically shielded cable. Additionally, these connectors provide for the cable to be able to exit the connector housing in different directions, such as in the axial or orthogonal directions. Another feature shown in these known connectors is the use of shunting or shorting bars to provide a closed-loop connection between selected contact terminals when the connector is in a non-connected condition. Such a feature is intended to protect the equipment from spurious and potentially damaging electrical signals which may be transmitted along a link-line to data equipment, as a result of misconnections or electrical strays.
While those shielded type electrical connectors contain desirable features for data communications applications, they also have some disadvantages. For example, in order to achieve the desired shielding, closed-loop shorting and multiple cable exiting features, these known connectors require complex structure that are difficult to use and assemble, particularly in the field. In addition, the latching mechanism adapted for attachment to equipment panels or to like connectors can result in a disconnection from either the equipment panel or the other electrical connector. In an effort to compensate for this problem, a separate, external wedge is provided for subsequent attachment to the electrical connector in a manner to prevent the latching mechanism from separating in use. Accordingly, while it is advantageous to maintain some of the features of the known connectors, it is also desirable to provide improvements to overcome their various problems.